


【源声】弹情

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 10





	【源声】弹情

“做么？”  
金钟云锁了手机塞进枕头下面，转过头问崔始源。他趴在床上，半张脸都埋在枕头里，闷闷的声音拨开蹭得蓬乱的头发在崔始源耳边丢下一颗小小的手雷。  
他的恋人一直靠坐在床头处理因拍摄而推迟的工作，现在终于将注意力从iPad上挪开，略带惊讶地对上那双藏在发丝后面笑着的眼：“你还有行程。”房间里只开了一盏床头灯，他厚实的身体挡住了大半的光，被勾勒成一个有着金色毛绒边缘的影子。  
金钟云抽出压在脑袋下面的手探进影子里，顺着大腿上紧实的肌肉摸进短裤。他总说自己的手小小的像女孩子一样，但是几根被脸颊焐得温热的手指圈住刚起反应的柱身还绰绰有余。那根东西陷在软软的手心里，被他从上到下来回撸了几下就顶起来填满宽松的裤裆。  
“做不做？”他翻了个身，侧躺过来看着崔始源摘了眼镜连同iPad一起放到床头柜上。热乎乎的家伙还被他握在手里，跟着他的动作被拽了两下。  
崔始源伸手进去按着他的手一起动，被他逃开又捉住几个指尖拉回来，扣在手掌里一起从硬热的茎身挤出汁水。另一只手盖在他肩膀上，手指挑开背心袖口起落着弹奏他的肩胛骨，再沿着柔软的皮肤一路向下抚过腰胯间的曲线和微翘的臀。  
“嗯？”他下意识地发出疑问，片刻的走神让金钟云的手成功逃脱。  
湿粘的手心在他肚子上抹了两下留下一块水光，被空调冷气扫过毛孔瞬间收紧。金钟云扯掉他的短裤跨坐在他身上，指尖摩挲着那块不平整的皮肤：“怎么了？”他把崔始源本就蓬松的刘海揉得更乱，然后拽着那几缕头发靠过来吻上厚实的唇。  
像是饿久了的或者长久未得到抚慰的幼兽，要不就是被丢进小鱼干堆的猫，总之动作急切又凶狠，咬嘴唇的边缘、咬里面的软肉、咬湿滑的舌尖，一路急急火火地吸吮啃咬下去。  
崔始源被他咬得疼了，指尖在他腰上挠两下想让他停下动作，这下连刘海下的头皮都被揪得隐隐作痛。手指再向下，终于让他放缓了节奏。  
“狗东西……”金钟云贴着崔始源的嘴唇骂了一句，薄荷味儿的脏话带着滚烫的爱欲挤在两个人之间散也散不去，屁股里的两根手指向外分开了一点，“不是不打算做么。”  
他撑在崔始源肚子上的那只手摸到下面去捞两个人硬邦邦翘着的性器，借着不知道是谁的体液马虎地抚慰着：“镜头拍着都敢摸我大腿，装什么正经人。”  
“哥才是，”崔始源又往他屁股里塞了一根手指，弯曲撑开并拢再抽出来，带出来的润滑剂把黏在一起的大腿搞得湿淋淋的反着光，“明明已经……”他本来打算说什么，手指被金钟云绞住之后就噤了声，用原本要说些挑衅羞人的话的嘴衔着金钟云的唇细细地磨。

金钟云总有些不知从何而来的细小情绪，可能是晚上吃得“太多”热量有些“超标”，也可能是无用的胜负欲在无关紧要的游戏里翻江倒海，要不就是被不合时宜的玩笑搅乱了心情。大多数原因是崔始源无法理解的，好在他也不需要理解，他只要用金钟云想要的方法解决这些问题就好了。  
比如洗完澡扩张好之后只穿了件盖着屁股的背心趴在床上装作若无其事问他要不要做时，正确答案是用行动回答。

崔始源身体力行地补回自己作答不够及时丢掉的那几分，腰胯向上顶着探索更深的地方，戳得金钟云说话都断断续续的。  
“哥不要再骂我狗东西了。”他按着金钟云的后颈把他压在肩膀上，舔红了灼热的耳廓，用被金钟云啃得湿漉漉的嘴唇抿那颗小小的柔软耳垂，“不是一直觉得我就是大狗么，做游戏时还问东海我像不像在泳池里撒欢的金毛。”  
金钟云咬着他肩膀含含糊糊说了句什么，他还没来得及听清，乳头连着胸口上的肉就被使劲掐了一把。  
估计又是狗崽子狗东西之类的，反正金钟云总拿他当傻乎乎的开心大狗。  
可是开心大狗吃了亏也要讨回来。  
他掀起金钟云的背心下摆伸手进去，那块过长的布料被各种液体沾的湿粘，冰凉地搭在他的胳膊上。“哥怎么比在泳池里还要湿？”这些胡说八道的话总能刺激到金钟云。  
他尽力忽略被收紧的柔软火热内里包裹得舒爽的性器，也装作感觉不到蹭在肩窝的脸颊和发梢，只管在金钟云后背上演奏属于他的绵长呻吟，把柔韧肌肤和纤细骨肉当作自己独享的精巧乐器。  
金钟云在他身上抓挠掐揉像是要开几个口子来灌注爱意，被他用轻巧的触碰全数回馈。剪短的指甲在他后背上划下并排的红色痕迹，他就用指尖按同样的方向轻轻滑过沾着薄汗的皮肤留下难解的痒意。肩胛骨下缘被掐出几个带着浅淡红色的半月形印记，也被他用指腹揉着骨肉边缘返还回去。还有之前被平白掐了一把胸口的仇他也要报回来，拇指按着乳尖压进乳晕里，打着圈驯服硬挺的乳头，揉得金钟云胸口到腰一路软了下去。可金钟云跑也跑不掉，单薄的骨架嵌在崔始源虎口里卡得严丝合缝。  
等在金钟云胸前背后谱好一首温软的曲子，崔始源又起了别的心思。他挤进两个人中间，在一片湿粘潮热中握住金钟云的性器，拇指揉着顶端半开的小口上下撸动，后面抽出来之后也向里多顶了三分。金钟云受不了前后同时的刺激，手臂从崔始源背后收回来钻进高热的地方摸着崔始源的手想要掰开那几根指头，结果被崔始源攥着手腕别到身后。  
“哥跟我一起吧。”  
这句话金钟云听过太多次，但这回是当真要“一起”。  
他扣着金钟云的手按在腰上，指节抵着指节勾勒被汗水浸透的腰臀线，在圆润起伏的边缘打几个转再没入臀缝。各种液体混合着溢出来沾湿指尖，金钟云羞得直缩手，滑过掌心留给崔始源一道湿润的痕，又被崔始源缠着手指勾了回去。  
硬热饱满的一根几乎被整个含在里面，只剩靠近囊袋的部分留给金钟云触碰。他被崔始源按着摸到箍着性器的边缘，摸到撑开穴口的性器。  
“你没戴套？”他又摸了一圈，问出一个十分不合时宜的问题。  
“哥没给我戴的时间。”崔始源认真回答完他的荒唐问题，堵上嘴唇吻掉其他不相关的话，留一点含混模糊的呻吟陪他一起搅动软热的肠肉。

“狗东西。”  
金钟云被崔始源，或者被自己搞射了之后浑身都松下来，身前一滩湿凉的液体把他粘在崔始源身上，脑子里填满了酸胀。他又在骂崔始源了，或者也算不上骂，只是软趴趴靠在他身上嘟囔些零碎的话，反正他真当崔始源是金毛。  
崔始源还半硬着的性器藏在金钟云身体里享受高潮微弱的延续，听见他低哑的声音跳了两下，被金钟云拧着肚子上的皮肤才舍得退出来。  
“去洗澡吧，嗯？”  
“唔……”金钟云卸掉所有力气，连带着将清醒神志丢掉不知名的角落，整个人昏昏沉沉，大概连崔始源问的是什么都不知道。  
崔始源揉了揉金钟云乱糟糟的后脑，在他额头亲了一口，扛着他进了浴室。虽然金钟云觉得他是开心大狗，但崔始源还是时常告诫自己在金钟云面前当个人。那种趁人不设防又没有反抗力再做一次的事情最好不要干。

等金钟云再次抓回神志勉强睁开眼，他正盘腿坐在床上等着崔始源换好被罩。前面半个小时发生了什么他一概没了印象，不过至少这次他遮着屁股的T恤里面还穿了条内裤。  
崔始源收拾好东西铺开被子把两个人裹进去，摸到金钟云的手拉着他圈进怀里。  
“睡么？”他学着先前的语气逗金钟云。  
金钟云困得头疼实在懒得理他，反手掐了下他的手背，贴在他胸前找了个舒服的姿势彻底沉入长梦。  
崔始源关了灯，长腿一伸卡进金钟云腿间，握着比自己小了两圈的手包进掌心，整个人在金钟云身上缠得严实。  
“晚安哥哥。”

晚安，我永不止息的狂想曲。


End file.
